


Stalker Wolves and Domestic Somethings

by kitausu



Series: Stalker Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following week went surprisingly well in Stiles’ book. Part 2 after Stalker Wolves and Alpha Mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker Wolves and Domestic Somethings

The following week went surprisingly well in Stiles’ book. The morning after Ethan and Robb’s first night at casa de Stiles was a Friday, meaning no school for Stiles but lots of school for the adopted pups. He sent the two off with a hug and some sandwiches and set about spending his day off the way he usually would by cleaning the apartment, grocery shopping, and in general having the phone glued to his ear as he caught up with the pack. It was about three o’clock and he was mid discussion with Erica about the pros and cons of Marvel vs. DC when Ethan knocked tentatively at his front door.

“No, no, listen Erica. I’ve seen the light! Marvel is the future, okay? Hey guys, make yourself at home. No I wasn’t talking to you Erica, that doesn’t even make sense!” Stiles opened the door mid-rant, reaching first for Ethan than Robb to pull them into a hug before gently pushing them into the living room.

Even in a very important comic book discussion he still remembered the necessity of physical affection. Deaton would be proud of his awesome remembering skills.

“Erica, Erica, no I’m _not_ kidding! No _you_ shut up! No, no, you know what, no, I have to go, okay? Ethan and Robb are here, _don’t growl at me!_ I’m hanging up now. Love you too.” Stiles rolled his eyes affectionately and ended the call with a dramatic sigh.

“So, hi! I’m thinking tacos for dinner because I am in a taco guaca tortilla chippy type mood. So while I start cooking you guys start telling me about your day.” Stiles smiled reassuringly as they both took a seat at the bar and Robb reached hesitantly for the case of Gatorade on the counter.

“Yeah man, go for it, but you get to go first in story time!” Robb cracked the seal of the drink, crinkling hi his brow thoughtfully as he took a swallow.

“Well…we got out math tests back today and I got an A even though I was pretty sure I failed…” Robb trailed off, startled by the look of sudden delight on Stiles’ face.

“Man, that is so awesome. That deserves brownies or something, do you like brownies? I used to think everyone liked brownies until I met Boyd. Dude can’t stand them, which is so weird but I love him anyway.” Stiles rambled as he peeled an avocado for the tacos.

“I like brownies.” Robb smiled shyly, the expression surprisingly adorable on such a large man.

“Aw dude, you are too cute.” Stiles groaned before vaulting halfway over the counter to kiss Robb on the forehead.

Ethan nearly fell off of the barstool in surprise, laughing at the look of shocked delight on his mate’s face.

“What are you laughing at?” Stiles grinned, landing an equally wet kiss on Ethan’s cheek.

The whole room seemed to break open with warmth, the slight awkwardness still felt by the two wolves smashed away by the bulldozer style of Stiles’ happiness and equal opportunity affection.

Ethan hopped off of the barstool and started hunting for things to make the brownies with. He grinned slyly at Stiles’ indignant squawk of how this was his kitchen damnit.

“Alpha, you may have skills with burgers and tacos, but brownies from the box are my forte.” Ethan gently hip checked Stiles as he pulled the box of mix down from the pantry shelf.

“Yeah alright cub, we’ll see.” Stiles replied, attempting to hide his grin behind a skeptical eyebrow lift that didn’t really work out.

About an hour later they found themselves in a circle of dirty plates with chocolate smears on their lips and fingers. Stiles was sandwiched tightly between the two wolves, Robb’s chest firm against his back and Ethan held close to Stiles’ front.

“Your pack is really lucky to have you.” Ethan mouthed the words against Stiles’ Henley, his breath hot and damp through the cloth.

“I dunno about that, I’m pretty lucky to have them.” Stiles laughed, his thought turning sweet and happy just thinking about his derpy pack back home.

Ethan scoffed but chose to let it go in favor of snuggling closer to this human alpha who had gone above and beyond for him and his mate.

About an hour later, when the three of them were hovering on the edge of sleep, Stiles spoke into the wooly silence, “You guys should stay here this week. Soak up all my alpha goodness and whatnot. In fact, that’s a brilliant idea. Tomorrow is Saturday so we’ll go get your stuff in the morning and you can borrow mine and Derek’s stuff tonight.”

It must have been Derek bleeding through because he really didn’t leave room for argument. But in such, a routine was born. Bright and early Saturday morning Stiles went with Ethan and Robb to pack their essentials and move them into his bedroom. Afterward they made pancakes together and played COD through lunch before Robb made them sandwiches and Stiles declared homework time a go. Stiles really shouldn’t have been surprised by how much he missed this. He missed listening to bathroom squabbles in the morning, and walking in on kisses and going to sleep surrounded by furnace heat a la werewolf. He missed his pack, and as Friday came closer, he found his insides knotted up with the need to just see them again. And Derek, especially Derek, always Derek.

On Thursday night Stiles was munching on some pretty spectacular cupcakes, icing leaking from between the two halves of the cupcake he smooched together to make a sandwich. Ethan had his back pressed to Stiles’ so they would keep each other up while they worked on homework and ate. Robb was making some sort of fancy oven baked macaroni since he didn’t have homework and the entire apartment smelt like melting cheese.

“I can’t believe you guys are eating cupcakes before dinner.” Robb called, the eye roll fairly heavily implied in the tone of his voice.

“Robb, my man, we want to the taste of your delicious noodles to be the last thing we taste before bed. What if we die in the night?” Stiles gasped, choking a little on the end when he forgot he currently had a mouthful of cupcake.

Ethan was losing the fight against his laughter, his back shook against Stiles’, sending uncontrollable waves down his spine.

“You brush your teeth before bed!” Robb yelped, clearly not buying it, but apparently about to let it go anyway because those cupcakes did smell really good.

Stiles was still chuckling when he noticed Ethan had stilled against him so that he felt more like a boulder than yielding flesh and bone at his back.

“I can’t be certain, but I think your alpha and pack mates are here.” Ethan mumbled, his frame stiff and awkward as he pulled a respectful distance away.

Derek was here, just outside his door judging by the increasing look of indecisive constipation on Robb’s face when he came out of the kitchen to stand by his mate which…wait…no, not okay.

“Don’t you dare try to run away!” he pointed dramatically at the two as he backed up to the front door where Derek was waiting. (Derek!)

“I’m serious now, Ethan, Robb.” Stiles stood there, doorknob in hand, feeling the cool solid press against his skin but definitely not turning it yet.

“I’m about to turn my back and open this door and you better still be here when I look again.” Stiles attacked with another penetrating stare before whirling around and throwing the door open to reveal his mate.

“Derek.” He breathed, his whole body sagging in relief as his mate grabbed him and pulled him close without a word.

“Hey there, Sourwolf.” Stiles grinned as he tucked his head into the crook of Derek’s shoulder and let his mate breathe in his scent.

“You smell different.” Derek grumbled, holding him tighter as if trying to force their scents back together through sheer force of will.

“You smell the same.” Stiles teased, please when the curve of Derek’s smile was noticeable against his skin.

“And you both smell like undersexed teens, but can we please get through the door before the frottage begins. I want a couch and popcorn when the show starts.” Lydia Martin, in all of her strawberry blonde haired glory shoved Derek and Stiles out of the way and marched right up to Ethan and Robb.

“You two must be the stowaways and the reason Derek was in such a bad mood when I came home this weekend.” She honest to fuck flipped her hair in a huff before taking both their hands and leading them back to the couch like she owned the place.

Though in all fairness she did pay the rent that one time Stiles was short, but no one talks about that okay? Especially not when Derek Hale is holding them like they are never planning on letting them go.

“Lydia, stop trying to intimidate everyone.” Isaac waltzed through the door before affectively inserting himself between Derek and Stiles with a just too innocent smirk in Derek’s direction.

“Hi Stiles, I missed you.” Isaac tucked his larger frame compact to fit inside Stiles’ embrace, breathing deep as he rememorized his alpha’s scent.

“Did you just bring these two?” Stiles asked as he shifted Isaac to a more comfortable position in his arms.

“Um, rude!” Lydia screeched from the living room a couple feet away.

“I thought it best. I was going to bring just Isaac but then Lydia came home unexpectedly and declared she was coming too so here we are.” Derek crowded closer and effectively sandwiched Isaac between them, not that the golden pup minded too much.

“So I heard you three have been sharing a bed this week. What’s that like?”

“Lydia!” Stiles howled, narrowly falling flat on his face when he couldn’t untangle from Isaac and Derek fast enough.

“It was an innocent question Stiles.” She sniffed, narrowly dodging his flailing arms as he attempted to bodily separate her from his adopted cubs.

“It is still not okay!” Stiles squeaked as he fell in between her and Robb.

“Stiles, just go make dinner or something, adults are speaking.” Lydia reached for his arm to hoist him out of her way to Robb and Ethan.

Stiles grumbled and stomped off to take the macaroni out of the oven but only because the timer was going off, okay?

Later that night, with the six of them tucked up in Stiles’ king sized bed with Derek’s breath hot on his neck and Lydia and Ethan sandwiched between them Robb caught his eye and smiled.

“Your pack is different. They don’t seem to treat you like most alphas I’ve seen.” Robb smiled even wider at Stiles’ exasperated expression.

“I knoooow, they are so rude to me.” Stiles groused as Derek’s grip tightened around his waist.

“They love you though.”                   

“Yeah, and for whatever reason I love them too, even if they are crazy. Now go to sleep Robb.” Stiles huffed tiredly into the muggy heat of the crowded bedroom.

“Yes alpha.”

Stiles just grinned and stuck out his tongue before finally closing his eyes and drifting off to a Derek Hale themed dream land. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tired when I posted this so I apologize for any spelling errors. I may keep going if this part is received well. 
> 
> xx


End file.
